The Darkness Comes: Be Mine Tonight
by Winddragon Eternal
Summary: An alternate ending of The Darkness Comes. Phelan makes ammends with Soron, his arch-rival. But can this new-found frienship lead to something more than just companionship? Or will their rivalry stand in the way? OC X OC. Co-written with Periosha.


_Hey there, once again, it's Winddragon here._

_Before you start to read this story, I strongly suggest that you've already read Chapter 15 of The Darkness Comes, or at least know what's happened in that story. Because this is a 'What-If' event that even though it's not tied to Darkness, but it still suggests an alternate ending of the chapter itself (and possibly the story, too)._

_I wanted to try something else similiar to Innocence Lost, having not touched that for quite a while, so be prepared for some queer, but hopefully appropriate, fluff and love from OC X OC._

_And I want to give a big shout-out to Periosha, for co-writing this crazy adventure with me and helped bring this idea to life! :) Perry, you're the man!_

_Enjoy reading!  
_

* * *

**The Darkness Comes: Be Mine Tonight**

The wolf-like chipmunk hid his face in the walls as he howled in anguish and sorrow.

Watching Brittany, the first girl who he'd fallen in love with, return to his brother Alvin's arms and love once more was the right thing to do, but why did it had to break his heart into fragments. _I thought I was being true to love, but it played me like a fool and scorned me to my very soul!_

Phelan's inner demons were mocking him, whispering lies into his ears that he should've claimed the pink-clad chipette as his prize right from the start. But Phelan held strong to his code of conduct, and his heart resolved with strength at his newfound thought:

_If I really love her, then I'll let her choose who she really wants to be with for the rest of her life! And I will accept any decision she makes, even if it breaks my heart!_

And then he heard the voices no more.

A set of footsteps made Phelan's ears perk up sharply. From the sound of it, there was somebody coming around the corner. Phelan quickly wiped his teary eyes with his sleeves and straightened himself up just as the newcomer stepped into clear view.

It was Soron. Still clad in his shabby silver robes, he was limping slightly on one foot, but there was no denying that smug and confident look radiating from him.

"I knew I'd find you here. Your brother, Simon, told me the whole story of how I ended up being knocked out. But still, there's one thing I remember coming from you."

"What's that?"

In answer, Soron raised a finger and stabbed at Phelan's chest, like punching a typewriter as he now spoke with an edge of darkness in his voice.

"If you ever tell anyone that I got kissed by you, you're going to lose a lot more than just your mouth, you foul mongrel," growled Soron.

"Hey, relax, okay?" said Phelan. "I won't tell a single soul. Besides, it was the only thing I could do to get your heart beating again."

There was a tensed moment as Soron raised an eyebrow in doubt, and then he continued to speak.

"I know I've been harsh on you, and I wasn't exactly the best of company." But then, Soron's voice dropped to a gentler tone that Phelan didn't recognize at first – until he realized it was the silver-clad chipmunk who was speaking.

"So what I really wanted to say... is... thank you. For saving my life. I mean, for saving all our lives."

Soron let out a soft chuckle as he studied Phelan, who was now bathed in the moonlight. Phelan's mahogany fur shimmered through the moon's eerily, illuminescent glow. Soron brushed off as he blushed lightly, admiring Phelan's appearance. He didn't want to admit it, but Phelan's lightly built body shone with great brilliance; it was hard not to notice such changes that made him – subtle.

"You know, for a half-breed who's supposed to be an agent of darkness, you're actually one of the really good guys. Perhaps I was wrong in judging you too early."

"And for a cocky and show-off hog who calls himself a warrior of the Light, you're not that bad yourself," smiled Phelan. "I guess there really is some good in you – in all of us for seeing it through."

They turned away for a second, their uncomfortable silence creating a barrier between them, but it was Phelan who was the first to break the ice.

"Look, I'm tired of us arguing and pointing at each other's necks all the time. Why don't we start again from scratch? I'm sure we'll make a great team – you and I." He paused to scratch his tufted ear.

"I'm sorry for all those wicked things I did to cause you so much hurt and pain. And that bite on the shoulder – that was really uncalled for," said Phelan.

Soron let out a deep sigh, his hazel eyes boring deeply into Phelan's forest green ones. "And I'm sorry I'm always calling you a mongrel," he said. "And gave you two black eyes; and for punching you in the face…"

They both held out a paw, and shook them at the same time.

Soron, however, did not let go as he looked at Phelan, who seemed to be at certain unease. "What is it?" he prompted.

The wolf-like chipmunk shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know... do you want to hug it out?"

"Are all these human rituals really that necessary?" asked Soron, slightly annoyed. Clearly, it sounded like the silver-clad chipmunk had never shared a hug before.

"It'll make you feel a lot better," promised Phelan, smiling.

"Well, if you say so, fine..."

Soron barely got to finish his sentence as Phelan came over and wrapped his arms around Soron in a brotherly hug. Hesitantly, the silver-clad chipmunk put his arms around Phelan as well, surprised that a simple act of kindness actually made him feeling a whole lot better.

If Soron was enjoying it, he didn't say anything out of respect of his warrior's dignity. He gently patted Phelan's back.

"Okay, okay, you can let go now."

But Phelan only held on tighter in his embrace; feeling the warmth and comfort of Soron's fur was all he wanted to get him through the night. The wolf-like chipmunk wrapped his arms gently around Soron's waist, deeply breathing in his scent.

"Don't let go, Soron, please. I need you now... more than ever, I need you." He looked up with wide, pleading eyes.

Soron's eyes were now wider than marbles. "What's going on? You've never been this nice to me."

"I'm sorry, Soron, but there's something I've been wanting to do."

"Wha-" was all that Soron could mumble before Phelan's lips crashed with his.

Phelan wrapped his arms around Soron's waist tighter, wanting the silver-clad chipmunk to give in. Soron's body froze in tension as his mind went blank; trying to figure out if this was real. Phelan began moving his paws down to Soron's lower back, making him shudder. Eventually, the strong willed self-proclaimed warrior of light relaxed his once tense body, and complied to their moment of affection.

To the wolf-like chipmunk, that slight touch of affection was magic. Every bit of him was tingling in ecstasy. Soron, on the other hand, felt a little twitch in his body as his lips tingled with that sudden burst of nerves. Never before in his life has his body felt so strange. His heart began beating abnormally fast, his cheeks burning warm as his lips still locked intact with Phelan's.

Every nerve in Soron's body went haywire as questions began encasing him. What was this river of emotion flowing through him? Was it wrong? How could he feel for someone who he despised his entire life? Is it possible that he had feelings for him all this while?

When they broke off, the two chipmunks gave themselves a breather's distance from each other; both trying to absorb what had recently occurred. When they came back to their senses, Soron snapped out of it and gave Phelan a slap on the face, catching Phelan totally off guard as he collided with the floor. He was about to strangle the silver-clad chipmunk for ruining the mood, but he stopped and looked at him frozen, looking deeply into Soron's hazel-brown eyes that were now flowing with tears.

"You're mad!" spat Soron, sniffling. "We can't be seen together like this!" Even so, his voice was quavering under the newfound guilt of his pleasures.

"I'm not mad," Phelan smiled. "In fact, I've never been more positive that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He let out a playful bark and licked Soron's furry cheek. A wolf's kiss.

Despite the dark chipmunk's playful demeanor, Soron pushed him away and furled himself into a ball of doubt. Tears began freefalling once again from his eyes as the moon shined once more on the two chipmunks.

"Soron, what's wrong?" Phelan asked, worried that he might have offended him.

"It's nothing…" Soron lied, wiping his eyes as he tried to hide his tears.

"You're not fooling me. Tell me what's wrong…" Phelan cooed, putting his paws on the bereaved chipmunk's shoulder.

Silence. Nothing more.

A moment had passed when Soron finally mustered the courage to speak. But when he looked up, he saw the black-clad chipmunk broken down in tears. Phelan was curled up in a ball as he choked on his sobs, trying not to cry.

"Y-y-you hate me now, don't you…" he stammered, keeping his eyes away from Soron's.

"You always thought I was some sort of monster, huh? Now, you spit in my face and call me a mongrel and a homosexual freak, right? AM I RIGHT?" Phelan yelled, his eyes now staring with grief and hatred. No longer were they the calm green they once were, but swollen red with hurt and fury.

Seeing that Soron was not replying, Phelan punched him hard in the face, the force hard enough to make his finger bones crack. Soron flew across the porch until he slammed on the wall, hard. The silver-clad chipmunk made no insulting remark, no bitter look, nothing. Dazed, he simply looked down onto the floor, avoiding eye-contact with the chipmunk in front of him.

Phelan then tightened the grip on his knuckles as he approached the awe-struck Soron. Without hesitation, Phelan continued punching Soron everywhere. Every inch of Soron's body rang with bruises as Phelan continued fist after pounding fist on Soron's crispy brown fur. Surprisingly, Soron did not resist. Nor did he show any signs of pain, annoyance nor guilt. He simply continued to stare limply at the floor, his mind still not coming back to his senses.

By this time, Phelan had accomplished on giving Soron both black eyes, several bruises on his chest, arms and legs, and he could've sworn he broke a few bones when Phelan finally grew tired of punching the silver-clad chipmunk. Tears began to envelope him once more as he began crying hysterically.

The sorrow trapped in Phelan's heart was just too much to bear. First it was Brittany, and now this?

"Happy now?" Soron winced, gripping his ribs as he began coughing heavily. He looked into Phelan's eyes with a smile of sympathy. He wasn't going to give the black-clad chipmunk his answer; not yet.

"Why?" Phelan sobbed, looking at Soron. "Why aren't you resisting? Why are you letting me beat the crap out of you?" He began punching Soron's face once more, roaring in rage as tears began streaming down Phelan's face. With every punch, Phelan's heart slowly began to shatter. He didn't want to hurt the one he had grown feelings for, but he needed answers, and beating it out of him was the only way he could get them. Three more punches later, Phelan's fist was blocked in a grasp by Soron's paw; the warrior of light maintaining his greater physical prowess as he kept Phelan's fist still.

"I had to let you blow off some steam, dear Phelan…" he staggered, wincing in pain, "but I think you've done me enough damage."

"What did you just call me?"

"Uh... Phelan? That's your name, isn't it?" Soron raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms; a smug, but gentle look on his face. "Oh come on, you didn't think I was going to be stuck calling you 'mongrel' for the rest of your life, huh?"

Their eyes met once, and Phelan suddenly felt terribly guilty. He collapsed onto the floor, sobbing uncontrollably, letting his tears flow and his sniffles heard. He began crying hysterically as Soron pulled him close to his bruised and beat-up chest and encased him in a loving embrace, letting Phelan's tears stain his crispy brown fur. He gently patted his back as Phelan tightened his embrace around Soron's waist.

"I'm sorry I hurt you... I'm so sorry..." Phelan cried, his head resting on Soron's chest, "I'm just so confused right now. I thought you hated me when I admitted my feelings for you…"

"Hey, I never said that I hated you…" Soron replied, making Phelan look up and give him a doubtful look.

"Okay, I may have said that in the past, but that was then, not now." He cooed; cupping Phelan's tear struck face with his paw.

The mahogany-furred chipmunk felt his cheeks burn wildly with warmth as he removed his gaze from Soron's eyes. The silver-clad chipmunk chuckled lightly as he gently kissed Phelan's forehead, making the already blushing chipmunk turn an even deeper shade of red. Phelan gazed upon the now smiling beat-up face of Soron, despite the black eyes; his hazel brown pupils still radiated the moon's shine, as they stared lovingly at each other.

"Again…" he cooed gently, "I never said that I hated you now. In fact-"

Soron's sentence was cut short as he locked lips with Phelan once again, this time making the distraught chipmunk shudder as they dove deeper into their kiss. Phelan was totally shocked as he melted into Soron's lips, giving Soron all the permission he needed to intensify the kiss. He began swirling his tongue around Phelan's teeth and gums, trying to gain access to his mouth.

_I'm not that easy to break, Soron!_ Phelan thought as he resisted Soron's advances. Soron, not conceding, decided to play a little dirty with him. The silver-clad chipmunk disengaged his tongue assaults and gently bit down on Phelan's lower lip, making the black-clad chipmunk moan in pain and pleasure, at the same time breaking the barrier to Phelan's mouth. Soron quickly pierced into Phelan's mouth and met his tongue. When their tips met, they immediately began wrestling one another for dominance.

Phelan's will began breaking as Soron's paws made their way to his trench coat. Slowly, Soron removed the garment, and began working on massaging Phelan's chest through his t-shirt. Phelan moaned with pleasure as he felt Soron's light warm his fur through his paws. Every second Soron warmed him drove his carnal instincts on overdrive, he wanted Soron. Now more than ever.

Soron teasingly broke off from their kiss, with a sly smile on his radiant face. Phelan pouted and attempted to kiss Soron again, but the silver-clad chipmunk was quick to evade his lips. Disappointed, Phelan let off a sad pout as he looked away from Soron.

"Must you tease?" he asked desperately, earning a smirk from Soron.

"Of course I should, it's all part of the game…"

Soron then began kissing down Phelan's neck as he began stripping off his black shirt. Phelan could only moan silently, so as not to attract attention to the chipmunks nor the chipettes. Phelan's carnal instinct began overwhelming him as his aura began flaring out, encasing Soron with warmth. Phelan returned Soron's favor by licking down from Soron's cheek down to his shoulder. When he got to a certain portion of Soron's shoulder, Phelan firmly but lovingly bit down on Soron's flesh. It was the very same spot where he had bitten him before while they fought. The stings from the bite didn't leave him, but Soron felt as though he'd died and went to paradise as he tightened his embrace around Phelan.

"Ah, ah… Phelan, bite me harder…" Soron moaned, kissing Phelan's collarbone. As commanded, Phelan drew his bucked teeth and nibbled ever so firmly on Soron's shoulder, running his tongue gently over crispy-brown fur. The sensation made Soron wince slightly in pain, but at the same time, his knees buckled with estacy. Once Phelan had Soron in his paws, he gently removed the armored robe around the silver-clad chipmunk, keeping his head biting down on his shoulder.

Soron shuddered as he felt the cold draft rummage through his fur while his robe was taken off. At the same time, he stripped Phelan of his black t-shirt, leaving nothing but his mahogany fur to cover him as their lips made their way back to each other for another passionate session.

They lay down on the porch floor, with Soron lying dominantly on top of Phelan. After a few minutes of kissing downward starting from Phelan's soft lips to his neck, the wolf-like chipmunk returned the favour as he licked Soron's cheek once more, happy to see him tingling with guilt.

Both chipmunks lay entwined in each other's arms, both were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes when Soron perked up.

"How long did it take you?"

That sudden question caught Phelan off his guard. "For what?"

Soron smiled. "To find out that you were in love with me."

Phelan cupped out his arms and rested them under his head, looking up at the star-lit sky.

"You remember when I had to give you CPR? Things were going a little hectic back there, but it was the only way I could think of to save your life. I won't deny it – that kiss of life, I could feel it burning through my chest and my veins. Because I don't know what I would do if I lost you..."

"Well, thank you for sharing that," said Soron. "But surely you've had your heart set for me way before this happened, right?"

Phelan nodded, feeling a little guilty of himself. "All this time, we've been fighting and trying to kill each other. Soron, you have no idea how much I've been longing to tell you, but how do you think I could tell someone 'Oh, before you slit my throat, I just wanted to say I love you'?"

They both laughed heartily at that joke.

And it seemed that Phelan wasn't the only one who was going to come out of the closet...

"I always wanted a brother to care and look after. Who could've guessed that I got more than I asked for?" Soron stole another kiss, locking lovingly and deeply into Phelan. "Light and Darkness joined together, we truly are one now."

His words caught the wolf-like chipmunk by surprise. Never before had he heard Soron speak so gently. Instead of the voice of the proud, show-offy hog he knew, what he heard was the voice of an innocent lover, finally accepting to be one with his mate. Phelan couldn't help but blush as he leaned down to kiss Soron once more.

In an instant, Phelan flipped Soron over. He constantly kept on returning to where he had bit Soron before. The now swollen hickey made Soron shudder with excitement every time Phelan would kiss it. Just as Soron did moments before, Phelan gave butterfly kisses all over Soron's crispy brown fur. His affections may have been a little rough, but Phelan knew that Soron was cherishing every second of it.

Or maybe he was enjoying it a little too much, thought Phelan as he saw Soron burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"If he's seeing this, I bet your other half must be kicking himself right now. I won't be surprised if he came down upon us and tried to skin us alive!" guffawed the silver-clad chipmunk.

Phelan grinned, and flicked a paw in mid-air. "Ah, what the heck! Let's hope he does something stupid and jump off a cliff! I'd like to see him try that!"

"You know that nothing's going to stand in our way, don't you Phelan?" asked Soron gently.

"No, but what I do know now is that we're together now, and that's what I want," smiled Phelan.

As they cuddled together and gazed tenderly at the other, they could hear music ringing in their ears. A song, perhaps, conjured up by their brains as both chipmunks lost all senses of reality and were caught in their semi-dream world where they had no one else but each other's presence.

_Sorry,_  
_Is all that you can say_  
_Years gone by and still_  
_Words don't come easily_  
_Like "sorry"_

_Forgive me,_  
_Is all that you can say_  
_Years gone by and still_  
_Words don't come easily_  
_Like "forgive me", forgive me_

_But you can say, baby_  
_Baby can I hold you tonight?_  
_Baby, if I told you the right words_  
_Oooh, at the right time_  
_You'll be mine_

_I love you_  
_Is all that you can say_  
_Years gone by and still_  
_Words don't come easily_  
_Like "I love you", I love you_

_But you can say, baby_  
_Baby can I hold you tonight?_  
_Baby, if I told you the right words_  
_Oooh, at the right time_  
_You'll be mine_

_Baby can I hold you tonight?_  
_Baby, if I told you the right words_  
_Oooh, at the right time_  
_You'll be mine_

_You'll be mine_  
_You'll be mine_  
_Baby, can I hold you?_

The music came to a sudden, abrupt halt, followed by a quiet, but distinct chuckling hidden in the shadows.

Annoyed, Phelan and Soron groaned. There was only one chipmunk who was that sneaky and cunning enough to cross their minds.

"ALVIN!" They yelled in unison.

As Phelan and Soron struggled hurriedly back on their feet, they saw that the red-clad chipmunk had his boom box placed next to his feet, and a mischievous look shone in his eyes. Other footsteps followed, and soon he was joined by Brittany and the others.

"Stop deejaying our moment, and leave us alone!" Phelan was half-shouting. "Does the word 'privacy' mean anything to you?"

"Man, you should've seen the look on your faces!" Alvin did an impression of hugging himself as he made kissing noises. "'Oh, Soron, I love you so much!' 'Don't let go of me, Phelan!"' While no one else was laughing, everyone, even Phelan, had to admit that there was some element of fun in getting busted.

"You want me to take care of him?" An orb of light materialized in Soron's paw, and he was probably about to blow the boom box away when Phelan laid a gentle paw on his shoulder.

"Nah, I think they should learn the truth about us, though shocking it may be..."

They both turned to face the six of them, feeling more confident than they've ever felt before.

"Well, as you can see, Soron and I have developed feelings for each other," Phelan explained as best as he could. "And while you may think I'm crazy, yes, I love him, and nothing you say is going to change that!"

"Whoa, who said we objected?" asked Alvin, raising his arms in suspicion.

Soron spoke up. "So, you're cool with that?"

This time, Simon cut in, his wisdom imparting on everyone else. "We're not going to be kids forever, you know. Sexuality is something that we just have to discover for ourselves, no matter how queer it'll turn up." The bespectacled chipmunk looked at Phelan and smiled.

"But, the most important is that you're our brother, Phelan, and we'll always accept you for who you are."

"Yeah, you're my big brother, Phelan, and I'm proud of you," beamed little Theodore as he walked over and gave Phelan a hug.

Brittany came up to Phelan, a little nervous as she spoke. "I really thought we had something in common, Phelan, but I guess I was wrong."

"Hey, I'm cool with that," reassured Phelan. "Besides, you've got Alvin to cuddle with forever, right?"

The pink-clad chipette extended a hand, and Phelan shook it in return. "Thank you, Phelan, for being a good friend."

"No, Brittany. I should thank you, for helping me see things a lot clearer now."

And they parted with a quick hug and a firm handshake.

"Okay guys, I think it's time we leave these crazy lovebirds to themselves," winked Alvin as he started to shoo his brothers and the chipettes away. "But Phelan, Soron, can you do me a favour before you start getting mushy all over?"

"What's that?" asked the two chipmunks.

"GET. A. ROOM!" said Alvin, half-yelling, half-joking.

It took both the strength of Phelan and Soron to shove Alvin out and away from the porch. Finally, it was just the two of them once more, and they had the whole place to themselves.

"Gee, it's getting late, don't you think?" yawned Soron. "I should be getting back to the park right now, and I think I've kept the warrior of darkness way past his bedtime."

Phelan shook his head. "The night is my friend, and he keeps me awake. But Soron, will you sleep with me tonight, please?"

"Aw, is the little chipmunk too scared to go to sleep without a night-light?" teased Soron lightly.

"Wouldn't it mean a lot more if you spent your first night – with the one you love?"

And though Soron was too tired to admit it, a smile was all it took to convince Phelan and a nod. The wolf-like chipmunk made his way back to Soron, where he received small pecks on his lips as they gazed at one another. Forest Green bore deep into Hazel Brown before the couple shared yet another deep, passionate kiss.

"But sleep out here, on the porch?"

"We don't exactly have a couple's room right now," reminded Phelan. "And I think I've given everyone enough surprises for one day."

"Guess I'll have to agree with you on that one."

Lying down on the porch, they used their coats as blankets as they snuggled close to one other. Only the moon and the stars shining around her were their witnesses.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"I love you, Soron…" Phelan whispered.

"I love you too, Phelan…" Soron replied.

And the two shared one last kiss before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Love sure works in its mysterious ways, doesn't it? Again, remember that this is just an alternate ending to The Darkness Comes with Phelan x Soron. _

_The song you just heard was Baby Can I Hold You by Boyzone. Yeah, I know it's a weird choice, but it was on my thoughts._

_If this inspires you to vote for Phelan and Soron under Most Romantic OCs, hey, be my guest. This was truly just a spur of the moment!_

_I'll see you all in the next chapter of Darkness, and please don't forget to leave your thoughts and reviews, alright?_

_P.S: Oh, and by the way, you can start sending me any questions you want the winning OCs to answer in future interviews. Currently, I'm working on trying to ask ILuvTheChipmunks' OC Melody Seville (and possibly Alvin and Brittany) some questions, so please send in yours as well!_

_Cheers,_

_- Winddragon_


End file.
